Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and relates particularly to a display having a back cover.
Description of Related Art
Smart phones, notebooks, tablet PCs, flat screen TVs and the like digital displays are developing with convenience of use, multi functions, and aesthetical appearance. When using these products, a display screen is an indispensable interface, and liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become the main stream for display screens. Because the LCD panel does not emit light inherently, a backlight module is arranged under the LCD panel to provide the light necessary for displaying an image.
Generally, a backlight module of a display requires a plastic frame mounted on a back cover (may also be termed as “back plate”) to assemble a diffuser plate, an optical film set, a display panel and such components. However, excessive components make the overall thickness and frame width of the display unable to be effectively reduced, and is unfavorable for the trend of thin and narrow frame of displays. In addition, excessive components will increase the difficulty of assembly and manufacturing costs of the display.
China patent publication number CN101672999A discloses a display device which uses a back cover for accommodating the edges of optical films and uses the back cover for supporting the edges of the display substrate. China patent publication number CN102778784A discloses a back cover frame for supporting a liquid crystal panel and containing the sides of the optical parts. China patent publication number CN103267251A discloses a backlight module, in which the bending part of the back cover penetrates the hole of the optical film to position the optical film. China patent number CN203250090U discloses a back cover having a bending portion used to support the display panel.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.